walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shel's Story
"Shel's Story" is the fifth and final chronological story of the "400 Days" DLC of The Walking Dead. The story takes place 236 & 259 days into the apocalypse. It follows her attempt to create a safe refuge at Gil's Pitstop along with her sister, Becca, and other fellow survivors. Plot Synopsis Shel's story begins with her and other members of her group (members of Vernon's group from Season 1) listening to Shel's younger sister Becca playing the guitar. After she finishes, Becca asks if they could make this a weekly thing, and you can choose to encourage her or tell her that it's not a great idea. Either way, Roman, another leader of the group, will chime in saying music will always be welcome, mentioning cheerily how he used to be part of a band. Then the group will return to their assigned survival duties, and Becca offers to check the ammo while Shel and Stephanie check food and other supplies. Once again, your choice to allow her to check the ammo or not will encourage or discourage her. Shel then proceeds to check the supplies and appliances around the gas station, and walks out back. When she does she's surprised by the group's "watch dogs" or chained up walkers, which they used to guard their supplies from other people who might try to steal them. She's disgusted to see an old woman walker eating the entrails of a small puppy, and then walks back inside. Just as she does, Becca growls like a walker and jumps out at her, and she gets mad. Becca tells her she never used to get angry when she would fool around, and asks Shel what's wrong. Shel can respond angrily or remorsefully, and her choice will affect Becca. Stephanie then barges in through the front, telling her something happened outside. Shel and Becca head outside to see the group surrounding a man on his knees, with his hands tied and blindfolded. Roman mentions that the man cannot speak English (he only speaks Portuguese), and that he was caught trying to take food and medicine from the group. After some discussion, the group decides the man cannot stay as he would only drain their resources, and that they must either let him go, or kill him. Stephanie and Boyd vote to release him, and Clive and Joyce vote to kill him, leaving the swing vote to Shel. At this point the player must choose to vote to kill the stranger or release him. If Shel votes to release him, Stephanie and Boyd praise her while Clive and Joyce chastise her, and if Shel votes to kill him, the reverse occurs. If the man is released, Roman warns the man (reluctantly, knowing he probably can't understand him) that if he ever returns, he'll wish he was killed. If you vote to kill the man, Roman shoots him in the back of the head, as Shel and Becca watch. Three weeks later, Shel and Becca are playing cards, talking about the decision that was made. If you chose to kill the man, Shel talks about how this decision changed the group. If you chose to let him go, she mentions how they were attacked later, which resulted in Boyd's death. Either way Becca mentions how she misses being able to play guitar. Roman then comes in and says he needs to talk to Shel. She can leave immediately, or head out to talk shortly after. When Shel heads outside, she can either discover from Joyce or by talking to Roman directly that Stephanie tried to steal food and ammunition and escape the camp. If Boyd is still alive you also have the option to discover from him what Stephanie did. Boyd will also suggest that Shel should take Becca and leave their camp, because it's not safe anymore. After a discussion with Roman it is decided that Shel should kill Stephanie. She tells Roman her gun is back in the RV, and walks back there. The last decision of the episode quickly arises, where Shel can either leave the group in the RV with Becca, or take the gun and kill Stephanie. Becca encourages Shel to stay with the group where it's safe, but Shel doesnt want them to live like this. If Shel picks the gun, she'll walk out of the RV slowly, and will walk with Roman to shoot Stephanie. If she picks the keys, she wildly pulls out of the diner lot, with a very angry Roman behind them. In-Game Decision(s) :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. ("400 Days" coming soon.) Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? *Left in the RV - 43% *Killed Stephanie - 57% Credits *Shel *Becca *Roman *Stephanie *Boyd *Clive *Joyce *Roberto *Jean (Zombified) *Bennett (Determinant, Zombified) *Walt (Determinant, Zombified) Deaths *Roberto (Determinant) *Boyd (Off-Panel, Determinant) *Stephanie (Off-Panel, Determinant) *Vernon (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *Last appearance of Boyd. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Jean. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Roman. (Chronologically) *Last appearance of Stephanie. (Chronologically) *Last appearance of Bennett. (Zombified, Chronologically) *Last appearance of Clive. *Last appearance of Joyce. *First (and last) appearance of Roberto. *Shel's story is the most unique one in the game thus far, by representing numerous "onlys" for "400 Days": **The only story which takes place on two separate days. **The only story where no walkers are killed. **The only story to start in a stable refuge. **The only story where all deaths are determinant. **The only story without someone shooting. (Determinant) **The only story where someone plays an instrument. **The only story where the protagonist directly kills a member of his/her own group. (Determinant) **The only story where a child is present. **The only story with living characters that had first appeared in Season 1. **The only story with an execution. (Determinant) **The only story where the protagonist kills only through an execution. **The only story where events of Season 1 are mentioned. *There is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is a reference to Telltale's earlier Sam and Max series. *Shel's story has no non-canon death scenes, it can never result in a game-over. *The scene with Roberto is similar to Randall in the TV series, where the survivors try to decide whether to kill him or cut him loose. *Roberto is the only new character introduced in this story. *Shel's story is the longest story of the "400 Days" DLC. *In this story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in Episode 5. Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features (Example: "We took the boat from that teenage kid at gunpoint" if you left Ben to guard) **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in Episode 4, he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. *When Shel drives off with the RV (Determinant), is quite similar to Lilly when she stole the RV and drove off with it in "Long Road Ahead". *Failure to choose whether to kill or free Roberto will result in Roman making the decision himself. *Upon talking to Stephanie or Becca about the flashlights, she mentions one being missing and still in the cornfield. This suggests that Bonnie's pursuers were Shel's group. It is also mentioned that one person had broken in previously and gotten away with medicine and food, which is perhaps what was in the bag that Dee brought. *The PFV vans that are used as walls around the pit stop are the same Vans that are seen in front of the prison bus in Vince's story, a PFV van was also seen in Episiode 3. Goofs/Errors *If you abstained when deciding to kill or free Roberto, and Roman decides to set him free, he will later accuse Shel as if she made the choice and not him. *Jean as a walker still has normal eye, whereas other walkers or reanimated survivors have white eyes. *If you chose to leave in the RV, the RV accelerates too quickly to be realistic. Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC